


Nowhere to Run

by JustSomeGirlll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror Movie, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cabin Fic, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, POV Lena Luthor, Sharing a Bed, They're all high school aged, but all will be good, but school isn't the focus in this story, i don't want to spoil anything, then it gets all horror movie style, then it goes back to being fluff, there's fluff in certain parts, they're seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Our five leading ladies have just finished the first semester of their senior year in high school. Deciding they all need a little break and refresher before they start the following semester, they decide on a trip out to a little cabin in the woods for two days. But what happens when unwanted visitors show up and start terrorizing and hunting down the group one-by-one? Will they all survive the night or will they all be slain trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, particularly my use of tense (I really do suck at that). Anyway, enjoy :)

Two hours and twenty-four minutes. Lena has been sitting in the car for two hours and twenty-four minutes, and her legs were starting to cramp up and shoulders were gradually becoming more tense with each passing minute. Shit, Lena thought while leaning down to massage her right shin in hopes of unstressing her leg.

Admittedly, Lena probably wouldn't have such a cramped leg and tense shoulders had she not been sitting like a statue for the car ride. She was only sitting like that because of who was sitting next to her: Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers was the cool and sporty girl whom everyone wanted to be friends with. She played for the girls' soccer team at their high school, but she never let herself be pulled into the drama that came with being part of the sporty clique. In fact, Kara was quite the opposite of most of the people in that crowd. Instead of being arrogant and inconsiderate, she was modest and thoughtful. She was also incredibly intelligent and had an aptitude for reading and writing, and was incredibly gifted in the arts.

Lena had met Kara at the start of junior year and had instantly felt this pull towards the girl. Kara just had this magnetic personality that made it impossible to not want to be friends with her. She had this way of listening that made Lena feel like she was the only person in the world. Watching and hearing Kara talk was just as great as when she would listen. Kara wouldn't just talk with her mouth, she would use her whole body. She would wave her hands around, and her eyes would sparkle and gleam with so much passion and joy that you could see that she truly meant what she said.

Watching Kara think or focus was also a real treat. Kara would get this cute little crinkle right between her eyebrows. And god, when Kara really wanted something she would use this adorable pout. _Ugh, that pout could end wars. Sometimes I just want to lean in and-_ Lena shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts, _get yourself together Lena. She's your friend and nothing more._

Truthfully, Lena knew that no matter how many times she said that, it would never really change how she felt. Hell, Lena's fairly certain she knew how she felt about the blonde after a week of knowing her. Lena's fairly certain that each and every day she spends with Kara, she gradually falls more and more for her.

But back to the matter at hand: Lena's shoulder is starting to really cramp up. Her leg seems to have resolved its own problems, but her shoulder is getting worse and worse. And it's not like she could lean onto something - she was blessed with the 'honor' of sitting in the middle seat.

Sure, maybe Lena's overreacting a tiny bit, maybe the middle seat isn't actually that bad. But hey, you try sitting in the middle seat with the girl you're falling for to your right and your annoying best friend on your left.

Lena looks over to her left to see Lucy giving her the biggest smirk possible. _Real mature Lucy_ , Lena thought, sending a glare her way.

It was all Lucy's fault that she was even sitting in the middle anyway.

The night before they had left, she and Lucy had made some stupid bet - Lena couldn't even remember what it was. Anyway, the point is that she'd lost the bet and had to sit in the middle. Lena knew why Lucy was trying to get her to sit in the middle, but she just couldn't walk away from the bet.

Sweet, sweet Kara had heard her complaining about sitting in the middle and had offered to sit there instead. While Lena was very much grateful for the offer - she knew that if Kara sat in the middle, Lucy would make it a personal mission to take up as much space as possible, leaving a very small amount of space for herself and Kara, forcing her to sit pressed against Kara's side for the full two hours and forty minute trip - Lena had to decline Kara's kind offer. Lucy was obviously still trying to push her towards Kara, but at least this way she could actually push Lucy back.

Letting out a deep sigh because her shoulders were really starting cause her grief, and because Lucy was not so subtly trying to nudge her towards Kara, again.

"Alex, can we stop at the gas station up ahead, please," Kara spoke up over the road trip mix playing through the car's radio.

"We're less than twenty minutes away," Alex responded while keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

"I know, but I want to see if I can get some snacks," a big smile spread across Kara's face at the word 'snack'. Lena couldn't help but swoon a little at the cute smile.

Alex tried to glare at her sister through the rearview mirror in an attempt to change her mind, but Kara started to pout. "No, you can't do that," she annoyedly said while pointing an accusing finger at Kara's reflection.

"But Alex," Kara innocently pleaded while intensifying the pout.

"Ugh, fine, we'll stop at the gas station." Kara smiled proudly, Alex glared at Kara though the mirror and the rest of the car broke out into laughter.

"Babe, I can't believe you broke that easily," Maggie said around laughter while resting a hand on Alex's forearm.

"Yeah, Alex, I can last longer than that," Lucy managed to get out in between her laughter. Alex flipped her off through the mirror, which only caused more laughter to emanate throughout the car.

_"I'll give you fifty dollars if you can say no to Kara, with or without the pout,"_ Lucy whispered to Lena while the others were busy teasing Alex.

Lena was rendered a little speechless at Lucy's comment, because would she be able to do that? _Am I actually capable of saying no to Kara?_

Of course Lucy knew that she probably couldn't. Lucy and Lena had known each other for most of their lives. It was bound to happen with Lucy's sister dating Lex's best friend. But what was probably unexpected was that Lena and Lucy would remain such good friends after Lex and Clarke had had a fight and hadn't spoken in almost ten years.

Alex started slowing down and indicated a left turn and slowly pulled up beside a gas pump. "Alright," she said while turning to face everyone, "we'll leave in ten minutes, so get something to eat, stretch and go to the bathroom. We won't be stopping again," she said that last part mostly towards Kara.

Everyone was quick to get out of the car, all going their own direction. Alex went to fill up the gas tank, Maggie gave the windscreen a quick clean, Lucy went to investigate to toilet situation, Kara went to go fill up on snacks, and Lena took the opportunity to walk around and stretch out her shoulders and legs.

Lena was to caught up in the feeling of the tension in her shoulders slowly fading. So, when Kara quietly approached Lena, she jumped a little.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Kara quietly asked.

"Yeah," Lena said a little confused.

"I saw that you were sitting up like a statue for the whole car ride and I figured your back and shoulders must be killing you, " Kara explained. "That's why I asked for Alex to stop at the gas station," Kara smiled shyly whilst pushing her glasses further up her nose.

_Wow, she's so sweet and kind. I wish I could just- stop it. She's one of your best friends. Nothing more_. "Yeah, I'm fine. And thanks for asking Alex to stop, I probably would've just put up with it 'till we got to the cabin."

"Absolutely, not a problem," Kara replied while waving Lena's concerns off. "I mean, I've been given the gift of a very powerful pout," she continued less seriously, a smile breaking across her face, "I should use it for good."

"Well that's very heroic of you Kara," Lena said, her happiness evident in her voice.

Blue met green when Kara and Lena locked their gaze for a moment. Lena was sure her mind was just playing tricks on her when she saw Kara's eyes quickly flick down to her lips then back up. _Did she just-?_

"Are you two ready," Alex shouted from the car, unintentionally ruining the moment Kara and Lena were having.

"Oh, right! Shall we?" Kara asked with a smile on her face.

"We shall," Lena responded as they started walking over to the car.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lucy asked as Alex pulled up to the cabin.

The cabin was an old little thing that appeared to have been abandoned for a very long time. It was made entirely of wood that was very well weathered, likely due to exposure to the intense elements. There hadn't been a lot of snow recently, so the snow that was there was extremely slushy.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Alex answered, slightly skeptical herself. "What's the address say, Mags?"

"1313 Pine Road."

Alex did a quick check of the GPS, making sure that they were actually directed to the correct place. "The GPS says this is the place."

"Well then, let's go and get this weekend started!" Lucy enthusiastically replied, jumping out of the car and running up the porch stairs to the front door.

"We should probably follow her, I'd hate for her to accidentally stand on a nail or something," Lena said while scooting over, jumping out of the car and walking over to join Lucy. Kara was quick to join Lena and Lucy on the porch, searching for the key that was supposed to be hidden under the doormat.

"I suppose we'll just bring everyone's bags in?" Alex sarcastically shouted while walking to the back of the car.

"Thanks. That'd be really great of you," Lucy shouted back with a toothy grin.

Alex gave Maggie a 'can you believe this' look.

"Brighten' up Danvers," Maggie said while giving her girlfriend a quick kiss to the cheek. "It'll be a fun weekend."

"I think I found it," Lucy said, stood on her tip toes and grasping at the top of the doorframe in an attempt to grab the key.

"Can you reach it, Luce?" Lena said while stifling a laugh.

"Yes," Lucy strained while trying to stretch her arms further but to no avail. She stood back and looked at Kara, giving her a 'well, you gonna help' look.

Kara laughed as she walked over to the doorframe and reached up to grab the key. "Here you go," she smartly said, handing Lucy the key.

Lucy ignored the tone of Kara's voice and quickly took the key from Kara, unlocked the door and stepped inside; Kara and Lena quickly followed, eager to get out of the cold.

As she walked through the threshold, Lena took in the quaint little cabin. It was fairly small on the inside, a small little kitchen with a table and chairs to her left; a sitting area with a large couch and single stand-alone chairs to her right; and a hallway that presumably lead to a bathroom and some bedrooms in front of her.

Lucy ran off down the hallway, presumably so she could suss out the bedroom situation and call dibs on a room.

Kara and Lena were left to look around the kitchen and small sitting area. They were left in a somewhat awkward silence; mind you, it was probably only awkward on Lena's behalf. _Of course this silence isn't awkward for her, she sees you as a friend so why would she think it's awkward?_

Snapping out of her thoughts and looking around the room once more, Lena couldn't help but let her eyes fall on Kara. How she would look around at the various miscellaneous decorations littering the room with so much curiosity, and how she would gently touch something as though she were afraid that it would break under her touch.

_I wonder what it would feel like to have those fingers- No. You've gotta stop doing this. Get your shit together, Lena._ "I'm gonna go help Alex and Maggie bring all the bags in," she said a little shakily while walking towards the door.

"Good idea. I'd better come to, she'll be pissy all weekend if I don't."

"Thank you for finally deciding to help," Alex sarcastically said once Kara and Lena had reached the back of the car.

"What'd you need help with?" Kara asked, ignoring Alex's obvious sarcasm.

"Looks like it might start snowing soon, so we should probably get the stuff off the roof first," Alex said while starting to undo the various clips and knots.

"Righto," Kara answered, moving to the other side of the car to help unload the roof racks.

Lena couldn't help but notice that Kara's shirt and jumper would pull up whenever she would reach up to unload something off the roof. _Fuck. Of course she has abs. She plays soccer, why am I even surprised? I wonder what they would feel like under my finger or under my lips- Fuck. Stop it, Lena. You can't keep doing this._

"You okay there?" Maggie asked.

Maggie saw what Lena was doing, she knew that Lena obviously had a crush on Kara. She's seen the way that Lena would look at her and the way she has been looking at her for the entire trip. She's also seen the way that Kara would look at Lena and the way that Kara would smile at her. Lena may not know it, by Kara Danvers has a smile reserved solely for her.

"What?" Lena asked, tearing her eyes away from Kara and looking at Maggie.

"Are you okay? You just seemed a little bit out of it."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, we should probably get moving. The sun'll start setting soon and I, for one, would rather be inside and sitting in front of a fire when that happens"

Lucy had come back out to help bring everything inside, so with everyone helping, they made quick work of moving their stuff from the car to the cabin, and before they knew it, they had dumped all of their bags in the small sitting area, and the bags of food and drinks in the kitchen.

Lucy was the first to grab her bag and dart off in the direction of the bedrooms. "I call dibs on this room," she shouted loud enough so everyone could hear.

Alex and Maggie were next to grab their bags and leave, picking one of the rooms with a double bed that was at the far end of the hallway.

Kara was still picking through the bags of food - looking for a snack to satisfy her hunger - when Lena made her leave and headed to another bedroom with her own bag. She walked pass Lucy's room on the way to find her own when she heard Lucy say "you're welcome." Lena didn't miss the tone of Lucy's voice, but she had no idea what she was talking about.

Ignoring Lucy's comment, she continued to walk down the hall until she reached an empty room. She was checking out what her room had to offer when she heard Kara's voice from the doorframe.

"Um, Lucy took the only single room and this place only has three bedrooms. Do you mind if we share? If you don't want to that's totally cool, I'll just sleep on the couch."

_That's what Lucy meant._ "Yeah, of course, there's plenty of room," Lena somewhat shakily said. _How am I going to be able to sleep next to her when I can barely keep it together when we're less than five feet apart?_

"Thank you," Kara smiled, setting her bag on the right side of the bed and pulling out some warmer clothes.

 

* * *

 

By the time the sun had set, the girls had started a fire, thrown some food together to make a half-way decent meal, and had found a selection of board games in one of the bedroom's cupboards.

They'd vetoed Monopoly because the last time Kara and Alex had played they'd gotten into a… disagreement and their mom had banned the both of them from playing together. And no one was really in the mood for a game of clue so they'd all settled for a game of Scrabble.

They were half-an-hour into their game when the room fell silent. It was Kara's turn and she'd made it a personal goal of hers to beat Alex, or at the very least, not let her win. So she was focused intently on the letter tiles she had in front of her, deciding what to do.

"Ugh, this is so boring," Lucy complained as she threw herself back so she was sinking into the couch.

"It's just because Kara's taking forever to make up her mind," Alex said while leaning over to the coffee table to grab a handful of popcorn.

However, Lena didn't care that Kara was taking her time to make her move. Whenever Kara would get really into something and needed to focus, she would get this little crinkle between her eyebrows. Lena found it to be ridiculously cute, and would quite happily spend the rest of the night like this.

Lucy watched from her position on the couch as Lena looked at Kara with an adoring smile. _Enough of this pinning, I need to help these two out._ "Let's play something else."

"I was just about to put my word down though, I swear," Kara said, slightly disappointed.

"Sure you were," Alex cut in.

"What do you want to play?" Maggie asked.

"It doesn't really have a name."

"Well, how do you play?" Lena spoke up.

"We all ask each other a question and you do have to answer truthfully. Except, the person asking the question has to whisper the question to the other person. Then the person who was asked has to say their answer out loud, and we flip a coin to decide if we say the question out loud."

"Sounds interesting," Alex said.

"Yeah, sounds cool. Do they have to be yes or no questions?" Maggie asked.

"No. Any type of question."

"I'm in," Alex said.

"Me too," Maggie joined.

"Great! Lena, Kara, you two in?" Lucy asked, turning to face them.

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll play," Kara said.

Lena was a little hesitant to play, she could see the conniving smile on Lucy's face, but she didn't want to be the only one not playing. "Sure."

They'd been playing the game for a while now, Lena had been asked questions by both Maggie and Alex. Nothing deeply personal which she was beyond thankful for, but the questions were slightly unusual, but she was thankful that she'd only lost one of the coin flips. Lucy, however, was not so fortunate and had lost both of her coin flips so far, so she had to share what her questions were.

However, Lena felt that she was about to start enjoying this game a lot less within the next few minutes because it was now Lucy's turn to ask her a question.

Lucy thought for a moment before a smirk spread across her face. She walked over to where Lena was sitting and whispered her question. _"Out of the people here, who would you date?"_

Lena chocked a little at Lucy's question. Truthfully, she doesn't even know why she was so surprised by Lucy's question. She knew Lucy would ask a question like this. Lena wasn't afraid of saying her answer out loud - she knew that Lucy knew the answer - she was afraid of what would happen if she lost the coin toss.

Deciding to just play the game, Lena swallowed her nerves and answered. "Kara."

Lucy smirked, clearly very happy with herself, while Kara looked over at Lena, clearly curious about what question could've been asked if she was Lena's answer. Lucy grabbed the coin they were using for coin flips; she tossed it in the air, caught it an pressed it to her arm, covering it with her hand.

"Tails." Lena nervously spoke. _Oh fuck, what have I done? I should've picked heads. I've probably just ruined my friendship with Kara._

Lucy slowly lifted her hand and revealed the coin. "Tails," she said. Lena visibly relaxed, sinking into the couch and releasing a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding.

It took a few more rounds, but eventually, the final question of the night came - it was Lucy's turn to ask Kara something. Lucy didn't even think, she quickly leaned over and whispered her question to Kara.

If the blush staining Kara's cheeks were any indication, clearly Lucy had asked her a personal question. _I wonder what she asked her?_ Lena thought.

Kara adjusted her glasses, took a sip of the glass of water she was currently nursing before she answered.

"Yes," she answered slightly shyly.

Lucy even seemed a little surprised at the answer. Nevertheless, the grabbed the coin and flipped it.

"Heads," Kara nervously said.

Lucy lifted her hand. "Heads. Good pick, Kara."

After their game had ended and they had cleaned up the bowls and empty cups, they all decided to call it a night.

Needless to say, Lena found laying in bed beside Kara to be extremely awkward. Not because of anything Kara had done, but because she was finding it extremely difficult to not reach her hand out and link their hands together.

"Good night, Lena," Kara spoke into the dark, silent room.

"Good night, Kara."

It took maybe half-an-hour, but eventually, Lena managed to fall asleep - finding the constant, deep breathing from Kara to be very comforting.

Lena was a little confused when she woke up again later and it was still dark out. Once she'd taken a minute to adjust to being awake, she was very much aware of the warm, comforting pressure she felt. It took her a moment to realize that it was Kara's arm that she could feel draped over her midsection and the warm tickle of her breath on the back of her neck.

Lena didn't get the chance to enjoy the feeling of Kara this close to her and subsequently freak out about it, because when she looked up and out the window her heart sank.

Standing outside, peering in through the window, was a dark, hulking figure that was barely illuminated by the moonlight. Lena couldn't be sure, but when the figure moved its arm slightly, the moon caught on something reflective. Lena was almost certain that is was a knife.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Her heart rate picked up, beating erratically. _What am I gonna do?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

_Fuck, is that a knife?_

Lena started to panic as she continued to watch the dark figure. The figure didn't appear to be moving, but rather attempting to peer in through the window.

_Okay, let's try stay positive. Maybe they're a lost hunter or something_. But Lena's heart only sunk further when she heard the dark figure speak, presumably to another person.

"I can see two people in here," the dark figure whispered. "This must be where she is."

"The car out front is registered to one of her friends. I'd say that she's definitely in there," another deeper voice whispered.

"I'll cut the power, you find a way for us to sneak in."

The dark figure left the window, and Lena could hear the familiar sound of boots crunching into the slushy snow that covered the ground, gradually retreating and moving towards the front of the house.

Lena could feel herself tense all over at what she'd just heard. _Shit, are they here for me? What do they even want?_

Lena slowly rolled over in Kara's arms to face her, careful to not cause the bed to creak and alert the potential intruders that she was awake.

"Kara," Lena hastily whispered out, panic evident in her voice. Kara didn't respond, she just continued to breathe evenly into the space between them. "Kara," Lena rushed out again. This caused Kara to stir and mumble, slightly tightening her hold around Lena's waist. "Kara," Lena whispered for the third time, slightly louder than before and panic obvious in her voice.

"Mmm, Lena…" Kara murmured out, still in the stage between sleep and awake.

"Kara, wake up." The panic was irrefutable at this stage, causing Kara to snap her eyes open and further tighten her hold on Lena.

"What's wrong?"

"There are people outside. They talked about cutting the power and sneaking in," Lena rushed out, still keeping her voice low.

"How many people?"

"Two, I think."

Kara took a deep breath in an attempt to stay calm and steady her nerves. "Okay, did you see or hear which way they went?"

"Towards the front of the house."

Despite the fact that Lena didn't enjoy displaying emotion, much less crying, in front of other people - being raised by the Luthor's will do that to you - she found herself unintentionally releasing a few tears from her eyes and sniffling at the current situation.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Kara softly whispered, trying to keep the panic from her own voice so she could calm Lena down. "We're going to go grab Lucy then go to Alex and Maggie's room. Everything is going to be okay, we're going to be okay."

Lena quietly sniffled and nodded her head.

As quietly as possible, Lena and Kara got out of the bed and softly crept over to the door, trying not to make one of the old wooden floorboards creak under their weight. Once they were at the door, Kara took Lena's hand in her own and gave it a firm, yet reassuring squeeze, before she carefully opened the door.

Kara only opened the door a crack so she could peer out; making sure that the soon to be intruders weren't yet inside. When she was satisfied that no one else was in the cabin, she opened the door further and tugged on Lena's hand, pulling her closer to her side. "Are you ready," Kara quietly asked. Lena nodded her head and squeezed Kara's hand in affirmation.

Once the pair had stepped out into the open hallway, they heard the familiar _click_ of a lock being fiddled with. This caused Lena's heart rate to pick up and squeeze Kara's hand on reflex.

"You go to Alex and Maggie, I'll get Lucy," Kara rushed out, careful to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

Lena shook her head. "No, are you crazy, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'll be fast. Please, go." It was the desperation in Kara's voice that made Lena give in and turn in the opposite direction. Kara was always happy, bright and never sounded anything but that, so hearing her almost plead for Lena to go to Alex and Maggie's room with so much desperation, Lena had to. She gave Kara's hand one last squeeze before separating and slowly moving towards the end of the hallway.

Waiting for Kara to return felt like hours, when in reality it was only a minute and a half. But Lena couldn't help but panic and feel overwhelmed; two of her best friends were out there, with these intruders who probably meant them more harm than good.

_What if they get seen? What if these- these people do something to them? What if I never see them again?_ It was thoughts like this that were rushing through Lena's head as she waited on the floor, under the window with Alex to her left and Maggie sitting beside Alex.

Lena had quietly crept into Alex and Maggie's room and woken them in a panicked haste. She could see it in Alex's eyes that she wanted to go out there and grab her sister - pull her as far away from the danger as possible. Lena could also see the same look in Maggie's eyes, and she doesn't doubt that she has the same worried and fearful look in her own eyes too.

But they couldn't go out. It wouldn't do them any good. If they all went out then the chance of one of those people catching them would increase, and who knows what they plan on doing if or when they catch the group.

When the door to the room slowly opened Alex, Maggie and Lena all held their breath - hopeful that it was Kara and Lucy, but also afraid that it could be the intruders.

It was the blonde hair and blue eyes that Lena could see from the moonlight streaming in through the window, that caused her to spring to her feet and run to her friends, still mindful of the fact that there were people out there who appeared to mean them harm.

She wrapped her arms around Kara, tighter than what she normally would but given the circumstances, Lena did care. She was just thankful that Kara was okay. Kara hugged her back, maybe even a little tighter, but again, given the circumstances who could blame her.

"I'm okay," Kara whispered, loud enough for only Lena to hear. Kara could see the panic and fear on Lena's face when she'd first entered the room. She heard the reluctance in Lena's voice when she'd asked her to go to Maggie and Alex's room. She knew that Lena didn't want to leave her, and truthfully, she didn't want to leave Lena either, but she had to make sure that Lena was safe. "You're okay."

Kara and Lena separated after a moment, but still held onto each other's forearms. And it was then that Lena could see something else on Kara's face; underneath all of the panic, worry and fear was… something. Before Lena could figure out what, Alex had pulled her sister into a hug, before she quickly pulled away and told her sister off.

"How could you be so reckless?!" Alex angrily said, keeping her voice low, conscious of the fact that strangers were nearby. Despite the fact that Alex's tone was angry, anyone could see that the anger only came from a place of love and that she was just worried about the safety of her sister.

"I hate to be the one to ruin the reunion," Lucy spoke up, keeping her voice low, "but what the actual fuck are we gonna do?"

"The way I see it, we have two choices," Maggie said. "We can either make a run to Alex's car while they're still out there, or we can wait 'till they're inside and then make a run for the car. But either way, we have to get to the car." The group nodded in agreement.

"But what do we do though?" Kara asked, voice still low.

Before anyone could respond, their heads all snapped to face the closed bedroom door. At that moment, they all heard the now familiar sound of the front door creaking open and then being softly closed.

"Looks like the decision's already been made for us. They're inside," Lena spoke, the fear starting to become increasingly obvious in her voice.

 

* * *

 

_Fuck, they're actually inside now. They probably aren't professionals though, or else we wouldn't have heard them. So maybe we'll have a chance to get out of her._ Lena's thoughts were running rampant now, but the rational side of her tried to keep calm because freaking out would only get themselves killed.

"Hey, we're gonna be okay," Kara spoke quietly to Lena, sensing that she was starting to panic more than she already had been. "Alex," she looked at Alex now, keeping her voice as quiet as possible, "where are your keys?"

"Shit, they're out on the kitchen counter," Alex annoyedly whispered.

"Why did you leave them out there?" Lucy asked, slightly angry at Alex's mistake. But it was obvious it was just the stress of the situation that caused her to become angry.

"Well I didn't plan on two strangers breaking in," Alex snapped back.

Maggie quickly interjected before Lucy had a chance to respond. "Enough," she sternly whispered, "bickering like children will get us nowhere."

"Maggie's right. We probably don't have long 'till those people see the empty beds and realize that we're all awake. We have to get out of this cabin," Kara rationally and calmly spoke, despite the overwhelming fear that was starting to boil up inside her.

"That's all well and good," Lucy said, "but how? It's not like we can just walk out the front door."

"No, but we can jump out the window then sneak around front," Lena said.

"What do we do when we get around front? We're still gonna need the keys," Lucy said.

"Once we're outside, we'll create a noise at the back of the house, then sneak back in through the front door, grab the keys then make a run for the car," Lena suggested.

The group all nodded in agreement, and one-by-one they started climbing out of the window, careful not to make too much noise now that they were walking around on slushy snow.

Despite the fact that being outside meant that they were further away from the intruders, Lena felt more panicked and freaked out. Being outside was more open; there aren't any walls that separate the group from danger or any doors that can be locked - danger could be coming from any direction.

Once they were all outside, they ducked down and hugged the exterior wall of the cabin and started quietly discussing what their next move would be.

"We'll need someone to stay back here and make a noise to draw the intruders to the back," Kara stared.

"Well, if we're going to split up, we should make sure we're with at least one other person," Lena added.

"Good idea," Lucy said, "but who stays back and who goes up front?"

"I'll stay back," Alex offered.

"If you're staying back then I am too," Maggie said matter-of-factly.

"Alright then," Kara said, "give us five minutes to get up front then make some kind of noise and I'll sneak in and grab the keys."

The group nodded and went their separate ways: Alex and Maggie stayed where they were, huddled close to not only minimize the chance of being seen but to also stay warm; and Kara, Lena, and Lucy hugged the exterior wall and crept towards the front of the house.

Just as the five minutes were approaching, a scream suddenly broke the silent night - Alex's scream then followed by Maggie's. Lena's heart sunk, she could feel the fear and pain of what must have caused their friends to scream; and she knew that Kara and Lucy must be feeling something similar.

"Quick, get under the porch and don't make a sound," Kara rushed out.

"What are you gonna do?" Lucy asked, panic obvious in her voice.

"I'm gonna run back and see what happened."

"What! No, Kara, you can't," Lena said, trying to hold the overwhelming fear back from her voice.

"I have to, okay? I'll be careful and I'll be back before you know it," Kara said, trying to put a comforting smile on her face in an attempt to calm Lena.

Lena knew this. She knew that Kara would go and see what happened to her sister and sister's girlfriend, and she knew that nothing would stop her - but that didn't make it any easier.

Lucy could see this too, she could also see that, unless she did something, Lena would go with her, and she knew that Kara wouldn't want that. It was so obvious now, from the way that Kara was looking at Lena, that Kara's in love with Lena and would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant putting herself in harm's way. If it weren't for their current situation, Lucy would be yelling at the two of them to just kiss already.

"I'll be right back," Kara whispered, taking Lena's hand in her own and squeezing it. She looked to Lucy who gave her 'don't worry' nod. And with that, Kara stood up a little bit so it would be easier to walk, and quickly but quietly made her way to the back of the house.

As Lena sat under the porch, with Lucy by her side, she focused on Kara's retreating footsteps until she couldn't hear anything aside from the occasional creak from above them.

Minutes quickly passed, and still, Lena didn't hear any indication that Kara was coming back. Five minutes eventually passed, and Lena was obviously becoming restless; rapidly bouncing her knee and fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"Hey, she's coming back," Lucy reassured while taking Lena's fidgeting hands in her own.

"It's been five minutes now."

"I know, but trust me, she would never leave."

Lena smiled at Lucy, appreciating the fact that even though she was nervous, she felt to need to calm her down. Just as she was about to thank Lucy one of the floorboards directly above them creaked under the weight of something.

Lena's heart sank and she could feel Lucy tense up beside her. The two stared blankly at each other, trying to keep their location hidden by covering their mouths with their hands.

Then, just as Lena thought things couldn't get much worse, she heard the weight move and walk off the porch and onto the snow. The person's boots caused the snow to crunch under their feet until they stopped.

Thinking quickly, Lena dragged Lucy over to the other side of the porch and crawled out from under it, making a beeline for the tree line several feet away.

Hearing the sound of a person running after them, Lena kept hold of Lucy's hand and ran through the snow line trees around them. Dodging rocks and jumping over roots and stumps. Lena didn't stop running until she was confident that they had lost the person running after them.

She stopped when they reached a particularly dense part of the forest. When she stopped, Lena looked around at her surroundings and started to panic a little.

_Oh shit, what have I done? I've run off into the woods with no phone and no sense of where the fuck I am. What's worse, I dragged someone along with me._

"We'll be fine," Lucy eventually said, breaking the silence that had formed.

"Yeah," Lena grimly replied. But really, Lena didn't know if they would be fine. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dense trees and danger could be coming from any direction.

They were lost, and there were people hunting them down.

There was nothing they could do; there was nowhere to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a couple of days until the next update, the chapters take a little bit to write and I'm only a third of the way through chapter three.
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

_We're lost. We're lost in the middle of fucking nowhere and there a people hunting us down._ A new type of panic and fear was starting to set in over Lena. It felt different than before. Before when she was panicking she was surrounded by friends, they were close to a car, and they had a plan. _We had a plan, and look where we are now._

The fear she felt before didn't feel like it would end in despair; it felt like they had a chance like they were all going to be okay and this would just be one of those things Lena looked back on in ten years. Except now it felt like there would be no happy ending like they were destined to die out in this forest.

"Lena," Lucy said while waving her hand in front of Lena's face. When Lena was brought back to attention, Lucy could see the lack of hope on her face. She knew Lena wouldn't just give in to the situation, but it was obvious that she thought that, no matter what they did, there was nothing that could be done. "We're not dying out here, okay. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We're going to get through this, finish high school and go on to lead fantastic lives. This is not the end."

"Look where we are Lucy," Lena snapped, gesturing to their surroundings, "we're in the middle of a fucking forest with people hunting us down, who are more than likely going to kill us."

"So you're what, just giving up?!"

"No, I'm not giving up, I'm just being realistic."

"Well don't."

"Excuse me?" Lena was slightly taken aback by Lucy's tone. She knew her friend could be blunt, but she was still surprised nonetheless.

"You heard me. Don't be realistic. At least not about this," she gestured to their surroundings. "You really think the others are being realistic? Hell, do you really think Kara's being realistic about all this? She's probably panicking that we aren't under the porch anymore - I'll grant you that - but I can guarantee you that she's going to do whatever it takes to find you."

"You mean us," Lena corrected.

"No, I mean you. Yeah, I'm sure she wants to find me too, but I'm not the one she's in love with."

"She's not in love with me."

"Oh please. Anyone who has eyes can see that you two love each other. I don't even know how you two aren't dating right now. Have you seen how that girl looks at you? She has a smile that she only uses when she sees you. And," Lucy took a breath, "you should hear how she talks about you. When you're not around she'll complain that you aren't there, and then she'll start talking about how great and wonderful you are. Hell, I'm almost certain I've heard teachers talking about the two of you."

Lena didn't respond to Lucy, she just turned and started heading in the direction she thought would take her back to the cabin. Lucy's frustration faded from her, and she instantly felt bad, because one, she probably shouldn't have said that, and two, Lena looked like she might break something.

"Hey, Lena, wait up. Where are you going?" she asked while running after Lena.

"Where do you think? I'm going back to that cabin, finding the others and then we're all gonna get out of here and this will become one of those things that happened to us."

"Good." Lucy smiled at the new-found optimism in her friend. She could still see that Lena was very obviously frightened - she was too - but that she will do anything to get her and everyone else out of this alive.

Lena and Lucy made their trek back to the cabin in silence; stopping occasionally to listen for any sounds that could be their attackers.

The pair were approaching the tree line again - probably only twenty feet away - when something in Lena's peripheral vision caught her attention. She stopped her approach on the cabin, halting Lucy who was walking behind her.

"Why'd you stop?" she quietly said, conscious of the fact that they were quite close to the cabin, and by extension, the intruders.

Lena didn't respond. She raised her hand, pointing to her left at a seemingly irrelevant patch of trees and shrub.

"What?" Lucy asked, genuinely confused - she couldn't see anything.

Again, Lena said nothing. She waited until she saw it again before pointing to the same patch of trees again.

"Look. That red bud's a cigarette. There's someone over there," Lena very quietly, and as calmly as possible whispered back to Lucy.

Lucy squinted, waited until she too saw the little, floating redbud. "What do we do?" she asked once she'd seen the cigarette.

The redbud moved before Lena could respond, so on reflex, she ducked, pulling Lucy with her. "Well, I'm pretty sure there are only two people here. So if we take that one out, then there'll only be one left and it's easier to take one person out instead of two."

"So you think we should, what, kill him?" Lucy asked, a little surprised that her friend would suggest something so extreme.

"Not kill him, just knock him over the head and tie him up so he's out of our way."

"How do you wanna do that GI-Jane?" Lucy said slightly sarcastically and skeptically.

Lena looked around at the things that were scattered across the ground. _Snow won't be helpful, I can't throw a snowball at him._ Lena's eyes fell upon a fairly large branch that was half covered by some of the snow that had now started to fall. _Perfect_ , she thought, reaching over to the branch and grabbing it.

Lena felt a surge of confidence run through her. She stood up just enough to quietly move over to the person, but so much so that she would be seen. _Just throw the pebble, wait for him to turn around and whack him over the head._ Lena kept repeating this in her head; despite the fact that she felt confident she was still absolutely terrified.

Lena did as planned. Once she was five feet behind the figure, she threw the pebble so that it made a noise behind her, meaning the person would have to turn around to see what caused the noise. She waited until the person was just a little bit closer until she bolted into a standing position and slammed the branch into the person's face.

_Whack!_

The tree branch collided with the person's face, a few pieces splintering off and falling to the ground, along with the person whom Lena had hit.

As Lena stood over the person's figure, she kept thinking that she knew who it was. _I know this guy. Where have I seen him?_

"You alright?" Lucy asked, walking over so she was stood beside Lena.

"Hm, yeah. I'm fine." Lena shook her head, focusing back on the present. "We should keep moving, we've gotta find the others."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement and started heading back towards the cabin.

Lena took one last look at the person, trying to figure out where she knew him from. _Where the hell have I seen you?_ But she shook these thoughts from her head and started in the direction of the cabin, trailing behind Lucy.

 

* * *

 

Kara had just left Lena and Lucy under the porch. She really didn't want to leave, but when she'd heard her sister's screams, followed by Maggie's, she knew that she had to - she had to make sure they were okay.

Kara slowly crept along the side of the house, hugging the exterior wall, and slightly crouched so she wouldn't be seen as easily, but also so she could move quite quickly.

_Why did she scream? And why did Maggie scream? Those two don't scare easily, what the heck must they have seen to get them so scared?_

But really, Kara knew. Deep down inside she knew. She just wasn't ready to accept it. She wasn't prepared to accept the worst. _Alex will be okay. Maggie will be okay. We're all gonna be fine, and we're all gonna get out of this alive._

Despite the fact that Kara was always optimistic, she was finding it increasingly difficult to stay that way; the only thing keeping her calm was knowing that Lena was safe. Lucy being safe obviously helped her, but the knowledge that Lena is safe could always calm Kara.

She knew why that was, hell, she had accepted it long ago, but she didn't want to act on it. She didn't want to risk losing what they have. She didn't want to lose Lena. So Kara would gladly suffer in silence if it meant that Lena would be in her life.

Kara reached the end of the house. _Alex and Maggie are going to be right around this corner_ , she thought, trying to stay calm. _They're going to be okay, and I'm going to see them when I round this corner._

Kara lowered her self so she was closer to the ground and peered around the corner. She did not feel relieved when she looked around that corner. Instead, she felt dread. Dread because her sister was not sitting on the ground around that corner; dread because Maggie wasn't sitting there beside Alex, holding her hand; and dread because there were two sets of footprints heading towards the tree line and a third pair of significantly larger footprints, following behind what she assumed to be Alex and Maggie's footprints.

_Oh god. Oh no._

Kara didn't know what to do. She knew that she had to run into the forest and find Alex and Maggie, but she also had no desire to leave Lena.

_Fuck, what do I do?_

A voice broke Kara from her panicked thoughts, and she whipped around to face it. "Hey, Kara."

She squinted her eyes in the direction of the voice. It was coming from the little car port out the back of the cabin that was currently used to store the firewood and various other tools.

"Kara," the voice again whispered, only just loud enough for Kara to hear.

It took a moment for Kara to register the familiar sound of the voice, until it clicked in her head and she was met with relief. "Maggie?" Kara quickly ran over to the little car port.

"Yeah, and Alex is here too," Maggie said while standing from her hiding position and coming to give Kara and hug. "You okay?"

"Never better," Kara answered, releasing a small laugh.

"Where's Alex?"

"Here," Alex spoke up from behind Maggie, carry quite a large sledgehammer and a baseball bat.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Kara pounced on her sister, crushing her in a hug despite the fact that Alex's arms were currently occupied. "I heard screaming?" she asked separating from Alex and moving so she could easier talk to both Alex and Maggie.

"Yeah, one of those guys caught us off guard and started chasing after us so we had to make a run for the forest," Maggie explained

"But we were able to double back round; and when we did, we saw this place and figured there'd be something in here to defend ourselves with," Alex continued, while slightly raising her arms to indicate to the sledgehammer and baseball bat in her arms. "Here, take this," Alex gave Kara and Maggie the baseball bat and sledgehammer, respectively, "I think I saw another baseball bat. I'll be right back," Alex walked off towards the back of the carport, where the clutter of mess was, in search for another baseball bat.

"Where's Lena and Lucy?" Maggie asked.

"They're under the porch."

"Why?"

"When I heard you two screaming I told them to hide and that I'd be right back. So when Alex gets back we need to go to them; I told them I wouldn't be long, so they're probably starting to get a bit worried." In spite of the circumstances, Maggie laughed a little at the end of Kara's statement.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously it's something, tell me."

"It's just funny that you only _think_ that the others are worried about you."

"Why's that funny?" Kara asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm sure Lucy's worried that you aren't back, but obviously Lena's worried about you. I'd be freaking out if it were me and Alex in that situation."

"What?"

"Oh come on, how can you be so blind? Lena's in love with you, that's why she'll be freaking out. And it's obvious that you love her too," Before Kara had a chance to refute what Maggie had said, Maggie cut her off by continuing to speak; "and don't go saying that she doesn't love you, because she does."

"Really?" Kara asked rather meekly.

"Ugh, yes, Kara!" Maggie whispered yelled at her. "The way that girl looks at you - and the way you look at her - that's not how people with platonic feelings look at each other."

Kara smiled at this. Yeah, she knew that she was in love with Lena - had for sometime now - but she was never really sure if her feelings her mutual.

"What's up with little Miss Smiley over here?" Alex asked gesturing to Kara once she'd returned with another baseball bat.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get to Lena and Lucy," Maggie said.

A wave of seriousness fell over Kara, because while she was ecstatic that her feelings for Lena were mutual, she wanted herself and her friends to get out of this situation alive. "Right, let's end this."

Alex and Maggie both nodded, and together, the three of them made their way back to the front of the house, again hugging the exterior of the house.

Kara was at the front of the line, so she was the first one to peer underneath the porch; "Hey, I'm back," she whispered. When she got no response her heart rate started to increase; "Lena, Lucy," she again whispered, "it's Kara." But again, Kara got no response. _Shit, shit, shit._

"They're not here," Kara rushed out, the panic in her voice obvious. _Where the hell are they?_

"Damn straight they're not here," a deep, raspy voice said from behind them as a shotgun was cocked loaded.

Kara froze in place; a look of dread and horror washing over her face, and she knew that Alex and Maggie were feeling something very similar.

"All three of you, stand up against the wall," the deep voice commanded. Kara, Alex, and Maggie did as ordered, they knew that a gun would win against their sledgehammer and baseball bats.

"What'd you do to our friends?" Alex gritted out. As much as she wanted to pounce on the guy and beat him to a pummel, she knew he'd be able to shot her before she had the chance.

The main laughed. It wasn't a pleasant or uplifting laugh either, it was low and hoarse, and it sounded as though the guy had been smoking for most of his adult life. "Ran off into the woods. My partner has probably found and killed 'em by now," the man said. He didn't seem at all fazed by what he had said, as though he were accustomed to this kind of violence.

"Why are you doing this?" Kara wasn't worried by what the man had said. She knew Lena was resourceful, so she had to have faith that she would be okay. She had to. _Lena will be okay, she's smart._

Again the man laughed at the question; "Lillian sent us." The way he responded made it seem as though it were the most obvious answer. As though it were so obvious that a mother would hire someone to kill their daughter.

Kara felt sick at what she'd just heard, and from the looks on Alex and Maggie's faces, she could see that they too were disgusted by what they'd just head. Lena had told Kara about her family, and what it was really like to grow up a Luthor, but she still couldn't understand how a mother could take a hit out on her own daughter.

"It's a shame you lot were here with her because now you too have to die," the man said with a wicked grin as he brought his gun up to eye level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. Hope you like it and again, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

Walking through the forest back to the cabin was an unpleasant experience. Lena isn't one to complain - she rarely does. But when the temperature's below 30F and you're only wearing pajamas, the cold temperatures will eventually get to you.

_Fuck it's cold. I should've slept in more clothes._ Because of the fire they had going early in the evening the house was very warm, so Lena had no need to wear long pants and a jumper to bed. She was currently freezing her ass off in a pair of full-length leggings and oversized T-shirt she'd snatched from Kara a while back.

"You okay?" Lucy quietly asked.

"Yeah, just a bit cold."

"Kara's shirt not warm enough?"

Lena shot Lucy a glare, even though she knew Lucy wouldn't be able to see it. "She lent it to me and I just… forgot to give it back."

"Sure, you forgot," she said the word forgot with air quotes.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, you've had plenty of opportunities to give it back, yet you haven't. Also, you still wear it, so obviously you don't keep forgetting to give it back."

Lena knew that. She knew that she didn't keep forgetting. Truth be told, she was very much aware that it was Kara's shirt. She found it provided her with a sense of comfort and familiarity. The shirt smelled just like Kara: a fresh early morning breeze in spring. It was also incredibly soft and was stained with jam from when Kara dropped her jam donut. The shirt was just so… Kara. And Lena never wanted to give it back, she hoped she could keep it forever. Even now, with the situation they were in, she found it provided her with relief; like everything would be okay.

Lena and Lucy eventually made it back to the cabin, stopping at the edge of the forest and checking to make sure the coast was clear. They settled behind a low lying branch from a nearby tree, crouching so they were just out of sight.

"What's the plan?" Lucy asked, eyes still fixed on the cabin.

"Well, we obviously need to get in touch with the emergency services."

"Agreed. But how? All our phones are in the cabin and we don't know where this other person is."

"I know we said that we need to stick together, but if we both go in there it will be harder to not get caught. So I say one of us goes inside and calls the police, and the other will stay out and keep watch."

Lucy nodded in affirmation. "I'll go in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, how bad can it be, right?" Lucy answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, be safe. I'll be pissed if you go and get yourself hurt or something," Lena gave Lucy a quick hug, then watched as she stealthily made her way over to the cabin.

_You're all going to be okay. We're all going to get out of this. Lucy is gonna call the police and then we're all gonna be able to get out of this place._ Lena's thoughts were abruptly halted by a cold, metallic object pressed to the side of her neck.

"Move and you die," a gravely voice said from behind her.

_Fuck. We didn't tie him up. Shit, shit, shit._

"Come on, let's go see the others, I'm sure they're still alive and would love to watch you die. " The man roughly picked her up from he crouched position and started pushing her over to the other side of the cabin.

As Lena was pushed around to the other side of the cabin she couldn't help but still have hope, because that's all she could do at this point. She could only have hope that somehow, everything would be okay.

"Hey, look who I found out in the woods," the man spoke.

Lena watched as Kara, Alex, and Maggie all turned to face her. They all looked relieved to see that she was alive, but horrified that she had been caught, and worried as to why Lucy wasn't with her.

"Where's the other one?" the man with the gun spoke.

"Don't know," the man turned to face Lena, "where's your other friend?"

Lena didn't respond if she told him where Lucy was she'd be killing her, and Lena refused to do that.

"Won't tell me," the man said cockily. "Maybe if someone were to be hurt you would," the man turned to look at each Alex, Maggie, and Kara individually. "You," he pointed to Kara, "would you tell me if I hurt her?" the man asked Lena while still looking at Kara.

"No, please, don't hurt her," Lena practically pleaded.

"I won't if you tell us where your other friend is," the man with the knife responded.

"It's okay, Lena. Don't tell them where Lucy is." Kara's response clearly angered the man, because he hit her. His fist connecting with Kara's face and knocking her to the ground.

"You bastard," Alex practically growled. Tears were starting to form in Lena's eyes and threatening to fall down her face.

"Enough," the man with the gun commanded, "go search the perimeter for her." The man with the knife nodded and stalked off towards the forest.

Kara quickly got back up once the man had left. Lena couldn't help but feel a sting of anger run through her at seeing Kara split lip and cut eyebrow. _I want to hit that guy so badly._

Instead of angering the man further, Lena instead asked him a question; "Why are you doing this?"

The man laughed. "Lillian sent us, she thinks you're a threat to the Luthor name."

And that's when it hit Lena. She knew why the other guy looked so familiar; _he used to work security at Luthor Crop. And this guy here, he's the current head of security._

"So you do recognize me," the man said with a wicked laugh, "wondered when you would."

"You won't get away with this," Lena spat back.

"We already have."

"Think again asshole," Lucy said from behind him, holding something to his neck. "Set the gun down nice a slow, and then put your hands on your head and get on your knees." When the man made no attempt to move, Lucy continued; "Do it, or I'll blow your brains out." At that, the man tossed the gun to the side and got on his knees with his hands behind his head."

Lucy moved to grab the gun that the man had tossed aside, but before she could a voice stopped her; "Nice try sweetie," the man with the knife said while grabbing Lucy. "Nice idea to grab a pipe and pretend it was gun, probably would've worked too."

The man that Lucy had bought down got up and grabbed his gun. "You," he pointed his gun at Lucy, "over with the others."

Lucy saw that she had lost, and not wanting to make things worse, she moved over to her friends, mimicking there pose and getting on her knees with her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said to her friends, "I thought I'd be able to help."

"Don't apologize," Maggie said, "you were brave and you tried. It's how you act that matters, not the outcome; and though the outcome that's about to come might not be pleasant, you did what you could; I'm proud, we are all proud."

"Enough of the mushy speeches," the man with the gun said, "time you all die. Starting with you," he pointed his gun at Lena.

Then, just as it seemed as though all hope had been lost, and like everything was about to end; Lena heard the faint wailing of sirens, and from the look of panic on their attackers' faces, Lena could tell that they'd heard it too.

Though the danger was not yet over, relief flooded through Lena. Yes, the men were still holding them at gunpoint, but the police would be here in a minute or so.

The wailing siren only grew louder, and before long the familiar red and blue came into view and illuminated the forest; reflecting off the windows of the cabin and casting a glow onto the ground.

_We made it. We're okay. We're okay._ Lena watched as smiles spread across her friends' faces, and as the men dropped their weapons and bolted into the forest.

Lena heard the doors to the police cruisers open, and the officers running up to them through the slushy snow, guns drawn and ready to take down the threat.

"They ran off into the forest," Lucy said, pointing in the direction she'd watched them run too.

The leading officer nodded at Lucy; "I want six of you to go find them, and the rest of you to get EMT to check these girls over and call their parents or guardians." Six officers ran off into the forest in a tight formation with the guns drawn, while several other officers helped the girls to their feet and guided them over to the EMT van.

Lena watched from the back of an EMT van as everyone milled about outside; police officers were talking amongst themselves, an EMT worker was patching up the cuts on Alex's arm while Maggie sat by her side and held her hand, Lucy was giving her statement to one of the junior officers, Kara was sitting in the other EMT van as her head injury was examined.

Lena let out a deep relieved sigh and started thinking about everything that had led her to this point.

As she got lost in her thoughts she must've zoned out and started staring at Kara, because when she came out of her thoughts Kara was looking at her, giving her a warm smile and little wave. Lena couldn't help but smile back at Kara; _I love how she's always so happy._

Lena presumed that the EMT worker had finished examining Kara's cuts, because before she knew it, Kara was thanking the woman and walking over to Lena.

"Hey," Kara said as she hopped up onto the back of the van and sat down beside Lena.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, all things considered. I mean, my mother paid to have me killed so I don't know what I'm gonna do when I go home, I don't even think I have a home anymore, but right now, I feel okay. Just happy that everyone's alive."

"Lena," Kara took Lena hands in her own, "you know you'll always have a home."

"I don't know about that. No doubt my mother will go to jail if she hasn't already skipped town, my brother's already in jail, my father's dead, and I have no living relatives."

"That's not what I meant. You will always have a home with us. Alex, Maggie, Lucy and myself will always be here for you, so you're not alone; and if you want, you're more than welcomed to stay with us, my parents love you, they won't mind."

Lena doesn't get emotional. She doesn't cry in front of other people, but this is Kara, and she's offering her everything. So how could she not get a little emotional? Lena threw herself at Kara, giving her the tightest hug she could manage; "Thank you."

Kara hugged her back just as tight; "Always."

Kara and Lena eventually separated from their hug, but they still sat close; trying to enjoy this moment before everything would change.

Kara eventually broke their silence; "Lena?"

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It may seem weird that I'm asking you, but it's been bugging me all night. I'd totally understand if you didn't want to answer because that was part of the rules of the game- you know what, forget I said anything-"

Lena laughed a little at Kara's rambling, her mood improved exponentially after that. Somehow Kara's rambling was something that could always improve her mood, _probably because it's damn adorable, that's why._ "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask your question."

"You remember the game we played before we all went to bed earlier tonight?"

_Oh god, is she gonna ask me what Lucy asked me?_ "Yeah."

"What did Lucy ask you? I've just been really curious as to what she could've asked you if I was your answer."

_Just tell her. Lucy said that she likes me, scratch that, she said that Kara loves me. It's still scary though. What if Lucy was wrong? Just tell her, it's time you did anyway._ "She asked me, who in the group I would date."

"Oh."

_There you go Lena, you've just ruined your friendship with this unique, bubbly girl. Why did I do that?_

"Really?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." _She's not running away or saying she doesn't want to be friends anymore, so maybe Lucy was right._

"Did you mean you answer?" the disbelief was starting to fade from Kara, and a small smile was replacing the look of disbelief.

_Here it goes, this is the turning point in your relationship. You can't go back now, just be honest. Everything will be okay._ "I did."

The small smile that had been on Kara's face instantly changed to her usual megawatt sunny smile. "Can I tell you something?" Lena nodded. "I want to date you too."

_Wait, is this actually happening? She likes me back._ "Really?"

"Yes! You're so- I don't know how to even begin describing you. You're so smart, I think you could one-day cure cancer; you're funny and kind, despite what you think; and Lena, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I've never met anyone that I've wanted to kiss, and hold, and laugh with, so much."

_She wants to kiss me?_ "So do it."

"What?" Kara asked, slightly out of breath from her declaration.

"Kiss me."

Kara smiled, bringing her hand up to cup Lena's cheek and gently stroking it with her thumb. Kara smiled brightly at Lena, looking deep into her eyes, her eyes momentarily flicking down to her lips then back up to her eyes. The kiss was gentle and brief, but Lena knew that the softness of Kara's lips would never leave her memory.

They pulled back just enough to exchange goofy smiles. They were both ridiculously happy and too caught up in the moment to notice the others approaching them.

"About damn time that you two kissed," Lucy said while jumping up onto the van and sitting down beside Lena.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asked, feigning offense.

"Oh please, we've all seen the way you two oblivious dorks would stare at each other. You two have been giving each other heart eyes since day one," Lucy answered with a smirk on her face.

"I am not oblivious," Kara muttered under her breath, loud enough for only Lena to hear.

Lena laughed at Kara's comment. "Yes you are darling, but don't worry, I am too." Kara smiled and leaned into Lena, resting her head on her shoulder.

"What happens now?" Lucy asked, looking up at Alex and Maggie.

"Well, I spoke to one of the officers and she said that we'll be taken back to the station where a guardian will pick us up."

"What about Lena?" Kara asked, sitting upright as she put a protective arm around her.

"Well, Lena is almost eighteen so I'm assuming that she'll just need someone to be her guardian until then. But I don't really know, but what I do know, is that we're all here for you Lena, and we'll help you in any way we can."

"Thank you, Alex. And thank you, all of you."

The group sat around in a comfortable and relaxed silence, waiting for the police crews to finish up so they could be taken back to the police station. It was Lucy who eventually broke the silence; "Do you think they'll catch them?"

The silence among the group became tense before someone responded. "I think they will," Kara said in an optimistic tone. "I think in situations like this, all we can do is have hope; hope that they will catch them and hope that everything will turn out okay."

_Her optimism and hope are infectious. I wonder how she can be so hopeful? But she's right, there's nothing we can do but have hope._ "Me too."

 

* * *

 

2 MONTHS LATER

Two months had passed since their weekend getaway, and the girls were settling into their second semester of senior year and moving past the events that had transpired at the cabin. They wouldn't talk about what happened all that often, because they'd been told that it would be healthy if they try and move past it; so when one of them would bring it up, you knew something was on their mind.

It was a Friday evening, a little after nine o'clock at night: Alex and Maggie were out at a late dinner, and catching a late movie; Lucy had drawn the short straw and had to work the closing shift at the local grocer; and Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch in the Danvers' living room, finishing up some random movie that was in Kara's Netflix queue.

The movie had finished up a couple of minutes ago and Kara and Lena were sat on the soft comfortable couch with a blanket thrown over the pair to keep them warm from the still cool temperatures of early February.

Lena loved it when they'd have nights like this. Never in the entire time that Lena had known Kara, had she thought that this would be a possibility. Yet, here they were; Kara's arm wrapped around Lena's waist and Lena leaning against Kara's oddly warm body.

Despite the fact that she was making good progress on moving past the events that had happened at the cabin, there were somethings that Lena still thought about.

Though Lena thought it was ridiculous to think about, she often found herself thinking back to the game they'd played that night before they had all gone to bed. They hadn't played it since because the game now held an unpleasant memory, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kara spoke quietly into the tranquil little bubble they'd created.

"Hmm?" Lena responded, too caught up in her thoughts to hear what Kara had said.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, just that game that we all played up at the cabin."

"Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, I was curious about what Lucy asked you. I asked her what she'd said, but she wouldn't tell me, she said it was something that I'd have to ask you about."

"Ahh."

"You don't have to tell me what she asked you, but I'm a bit curious about what she asked you."

"I am glad that she didn't tell you, but if you want to know I'll happily tell you." Lena took Kara's hand and squeezed it, urging her to continue. "Lucy asked me if, um… if I'm in love with you."

Despite the fact that Kara and Lena had been dating since that night, and Lena was very much aware of how Kara felt about her, that still didn't change the fact that Lena was surprised at what she'd just heard. She knew Lucy had asked Kara a personal question, but _seriously Lucy, did you have to ask her that?_

But it wasn't just the question that had Lena surprised, it was Kara's answer. Lena remembered the way that Kara had answered the question; she sounded shy, which was very unlike Kara, and her demeanor had changed as she answered the question.

"Lena, are you okay?" Kara asked after Lena had been silent for a minute.

"You said yes," Lena replied matter-of-factly.

"I did."

"So," Lena adjusted so she was facing Kara, "you love me."

"Yes." A smile spread across Lena's face at Kara's response.

T _his one of a kind, beautiful girl loves me! How did I get this lucky?_

At Lena's smiling response, Kara smiled back at her. Kara was slightly hesitant to tell Lena that she's in love with her, they'd only been dating for a couple of months after all, but she knew how she felt and she knew that her feelings would not change.

Lena threw herself at Kara, giving her the tightest hug she could manage, burrowing her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you too."

Even though something truly horrible had happened to them, they'd survived, and Lena had never been happier than in that moment. She never thought that she and Kara would be sitting on the Danvers' couch having that conversation, yet there they were. So yes, something bad happened to them, but they were okay.

Sometimes it may seem as though there's nowhere to run, but there's always somewhere to run, you just have to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the ending? I wasn't 100% on how I was going to end this so, I would love to know what you thought.


End file.
